Desecration of the Comet
by toddntan
Summary: Post 6.24 Typical Selfish Peyton & Her “Convenient” Truth Rears Their Ugly Heads at the Davis-Scott Anniversary Party, Sparking a Series of Unnecessary Events filled with Angst, Drama, & Danger. BLP


_Credit to the Schwahn…_

(P) Reconstruction

And I've lost who I am and I can't understand:

_Why my heart is so broken…? Rejecting __your__ LOVE! _

---

"_Brooke, Wait!"_

_Déjà vu… Lucas Scott ran after his girlfriend of nearly two years through the biggest thunderstorm to hit Tree Hill in six years. Rain created a blinding haze as it came crashing down from the blackened sky. Only yellow bolts of lightning exposed the flooded ground as a muddy terrain. Each droplet was cold, frozen, and harsh. Slicing winds slammed into their fragile bodies with earth-shattering force. _

"_After what you said, how can you expect me to wait?" _

_SPLASH! Racing feet sent puddles of water up from the ground around jean covered ankles. Strong little legs flailed out fast away from the quick blonde behind her. Salty tears streamed down her face, the successful _Clothes Over Bro's _Founder screamed at her boyfriend, "How could you do that to me!?" _

_Ghastly trees whipped and swayed like terrible shadows, stalking the Brooding and Cheery duo deviously. Branches transformed into frightful fingers itching for the twosome's souls. The energy and fire between the brooding author and his Fashionista was addictive and pure. Yet, neither strong willed lover paid attention to their surroundings. Focus was on the latest plights, insecurities, and issues keeping them from forever. _

"_Grrr…Because I love you!" Deep growling rose above the chaos of the night. "Because my heart feels incompetent, like a failure, if it doesn't claim you. Because you're the other half of it! You know that!" _

"_I never asked you to love me!" She retorted heatedly, "And even though I know you mean it this time, how can we make it? Everything is against us. Haley and Nate don't believe in us! No one in Tree Hill or this world does for that matter!"_

_The brunette hugged her tiny body in her soaking wet coat, willing herself away from her boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was much quicker than he used to be and stayed on her heels. Ssssh- Heavy rains nearly droned out his desperate words, but he pushed forward. The soles of his black Jordan's dug into the messy ground. Throwing his body forward, the blonde swung his right hand out towards the brunette. _

"_I believe in you, in us! I believe that no matter what happens, you believe in me too!" Large fingers wrapped tightly around her soft arm. Brooke gasped loudly as the muscular male yanked her into his arms. Her body faltered, hands flatting against the wet cloth of his shirt, "Lucas!"_

"_I love you!" Cerulean eyes darkened into jet black irises under her hazel gaze. "And even if Love's not enough, it's a start! I'm asking you to build a life with me. No games, no lies, no secrets! No one is between us anymore. I left Peyton long before you and I started. So what's stopping you now?" _

"_Why are you ruining everything?" Brooke rasped in a mixture of confusion and heartache, "You have custody of Sawyer and you and are finally friends again. We are so good, too! Why ruin this by making you and me an -"_

"_US!" Lucas cut her off with a barbaric yell. Keeping their love secret was killing him! "Because I want to be more! Because you want to be more." _

_It wasn't a grand speech but it meant much more. Much, much more because he spoke from the heart- a heart they both shared. This was not a moment of spontaneous, illogical clarity brought on by a mental illness of some sort or a need to be with someone, fore he already had her. Without a doubt, he had won her over with the truth._

His|Love|Would|Always|Conquer.

"_What I said, I meant it!" Rapid rainy liquid drenched his face, matting flaxen curls to his handsome features. "So what do you say, Pretty Girl?" _

"_Doing this is asking for trouble." The tiny Fashion Queen replied reflectively. She nuzzled her cheeks against his hard chest with a sigh, "Ah, but you've been good to me for two whole years. What's an eternity, right? Ask me again, Broody."_

"_Will you marry me, Brooke Penelope Davis?!" _

Peyton pressed her tearstained face into Jake Jagielski's suit jacket. Blonde curls cushioned against the hard buttons along the suit lapel. Broad shoulders supported the blonde's brittle frame from crumbling into a heap of tears. Brown irises stared down at the tiny blonde, comforting his ex-girlfriend with wide arms. A silk spaghetti strap green gown draped over her thin body, matching his lime green tie and flower penned to his jacket.

"It's going to be okay, Peyt." Only if the tortured artist saw her savior in the loving single father. Jake whispered in a husky voice, "I know it's hard to watch the person you love move on but it will get better."

"Oooh! Why is this happening to me?"

Harsh sobs slipped from her mouth, though immediately dissolving amongst the congregation. The wedding procession included hundreds of guests, photographers, and business associates. All of with gasped and gossiped about the Fashion Designer Bride and _her _Author Groom. Flashing cameras lit the Cathedral and overpowered innocent eyes. The church sparkled with radiant candles and the golden carpet racing down the aisle.

"_I heard his book got picked up for a television series!" _Rumors and idol chatter, _"Well, I heard he was married to her best-friend."_

The words never stopped torturing her. Peyton cowered in silent shame. If Sawyer weren't the flower girl, the lonely artist would not have even been present. Yet, she sat in the mist of a sea of red oak pews with insulting gossipers. Couture dresses and suits divided the average guest from paparazzo and the media. Brooke always wanted a massive, fairytale ceremony, where she could be the Princess. Today, she got what she wanted:

The Perfect Wedding.

An Authentic Priest.

Karen, Lily, Whitey and Andy in attendance.

Even Dan Scott waiting in the wings.

Richard Davis would walk her down the aisle while Victoria sat on her daughter's side. Meanwhile, two year old Sawyer held Haley's hand as she stumbled down the aisle. Innocently, the little tyke tossed white rose petals down until they crowded the floor. Each shapely feather brought forth its own bright countenance to the seemingly gold carpet texture.

Strawberry blonde curls bounced with every step the toddler took. Her golden flower girl dress sparkled alongside her aunt's Maid of Honor gown. Peyton scowled in a mixture of hurt and jealousy as Haley replaced her as Brooke's best friend. Her voice rumbled the chant like a hymnal of _GOD_, "I can't watch this. Luke's marrying the wrong girl. And I should be Brooke's Maid of Honor when she marries Chase or Julian. "

"This isn't a fairytale."

"It feels like a dream though or rather a nightmare. And I feel like a stranger here, Jake. I don't know how to not be Lucas' True Love."

"Let it go, Peyt."

"I can't."

"You can!" Jake retorted gingerly. His left hand snaked through thick tresses irately. Anything to stop his own jealousy over someone who would never love him the way he deserved. "You can if you stop feeling sorry for yourself and see what's right in front of you."

She didn't get it. She never would.

This pity party was really starting to annoy him. Brown eyes traveled the gigantic temple in search of answers. Instead, smoldering brown irises dilated under bright light. Cantankerous glares bounced red, green, blue and gold hues from abstracted glass panes on either side of the wall. Swirls of green and blue rays danced along the surface of the sky, mingling with red beams of light.

"A wedding is right in front of me." Every word vibrated from the lapsing box of her vocal chord and shattered with the force of clashing symbols. "Without Lucas, I may as well not even exist."

She said it with such conviction that his mind instantly went to suicide. They might have been a thing of the past, but he still had love for her. Stable arms clung to the teary eyed blonde, holding her tightly. Narrowed lips pressed into the poor girl's forehead before Jake spoke, "You're more than just Lucas or any other man's _true love_, you know? It's never too late to be better than what you are now."

"Better?" A sudden dizziness fell over the struggling record producer. Green eyes settled on the groom awaiting his bride on top of the church alter. "I can't be better without Lucas. Look at him? He's so happy waiting for her. That was me… It should be-"

Organ keys interrupted the pathetic whining with popping music far from traditional. Leave it to Brooke to pick an _R&B_ song to walk down the aisle to. Of course, the tremulous relationship between the bride and groom encompassed all the passion required to write a gut-wrenching love song. Bold ringing took a founding crescendo up into the dark cavern above the ceiling. Hollow crevices captured the chiming tune and forced it along the white washed walls.

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, oohI'm living in a world that's all about you and me, mmm yeahI ain't got to be afraid, my broken heart is freeTo spread my wings and fly away, away with you,Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh..._

"_SHE LOOKS FABULOUS!"- "Phenomenal!"- "That's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."_

The congregation was in an uproar in the presence of the woman of the hour. Everyone rose to their feet in honor of the approaching bride. Jake pulled Peyton up when the beautiful bride passed their pew. Enviously, green eyes only caught the tail end of the long train Samantha Walker-Davis carried behind the petite bride. The chubby father of the bride, Richard Davis, lead his only daughter down the aisle proudly.

"You ready for this, Brooklyn?" The olive skinned male leaned over and whispered into his daughter's ear, "I can get you a private jet out of here right now and you'll be in Tuscany tonight. And then I'll have some of the boys handle the Scott boy."

"Daddy!" Brooke squealed from behind her gold encrusted veil. Her toned arm squeezed around her father's larger bicep in a warning yet teasing fashion. "I love Lucas and he loves me. And remember we said no more threats on Lucas' life, okay?"

"Okay, but I still get to tackle him at family reunions, right? I mean really Teacup; I should get those privileges as the Father-in-Law."

Brooke rolled her eyes, but didn't have the heart to tell the old man 'no'. It was a miracle Richard even agreed to attend knowing Victoria was there. The Davis wedding party were not only at odds but couldn't resist baiting each other. With the silver haired male's new girlfriend seated beside Victoria, things were bound to be awkward. One thing about her father, he didn't know how to love her properly but he DID love her.

"Yes you do, Daddy."

"Yes!"

The only expression more endearing than Richard's was the goofy grin spreading over groom's face. Lucas muscles involuntary contracted into toothy smile. Pearling teeth stood out from his freshly shaven cheeks, a boyish youth returning to the twenty six year old male. Flaxen tangles were cut just above his ears, neatly framing rugged features. Dazzling blue eyes captured his bride's image, completely enamored with the Goddess' beauty.

A golden halo surrounded the beauty queen as if she were an angel. Strapless creamy material formed a golden _Versace _gown by molding to the sexy curves of the Fashionista. A corset hugged her torso until luscious cleavage nearly spilled from the well structured gown. Embroidered crystals and pearls lined the edged of the dress' bust. Puffing cloth wound tightly around wide hips and narrowed over long legs.

"Here she comes," Nathan tugged at the sleeves of his black and gold suit beside his brother. The dark skinned priest gave a chuckle at the younger brother's goading. Teasingly, the raven haired Scott nudged his brother, "It's about time you got this wedding thing right. No chance of this one running off, huh?"

Three Weddings: _one runaway, one shot gun, and one grand ceremony. _

What if this one ended like the last two? People always said that _the third time was the charm_, but what if today was not the case? Nervousness gathered up and down his spine like tiny ants. Tingles forced relaxed shoulders into boxed stiffness. Fear poked at his insecurities but hope and faith smoothed away all doubts.

"Shut Nate," The smile wouldn't leave his face as the _Bride-to-Be _floated down the aisle. The NBA point guard stared at his future sister in law, "She is beautiful, Dude. Just don't screw up this time."

"Ha-ha," Chuckling, the Brooder tucked his hands within his pockets. "This is my dream come true and for the first time in my life, it's because I want this. Not because I've been told this is for me. So trust me, I won't be ruining this."

_**~o~**_

"_I do."_

Declaration, promise…it rang in her ears, vibrating from eardrum to eardrum. It taunted her, laughed in a condescending tone, and dismissed her feelings publicly just as Lucas had dismissed her presence. Not a single wave hello or an apology was thrown her way. Thus, the blonde sulked in one of the red seated booths in the back of Tric. The reception was thick with even more guests and photographs snapping pictures of the posing Bride and Groom.

Chicken and steak platters passed around the tables and lined the bar. Their scent lingered over the hungry guests whom ate as they laughed. Joy appeared to be the theme of the party yet she drowned in misery. Flaxen lashes batted in the direction of her daughter dangling from the back of her eight year old cousin, Jaime. Little giggles echoed over the adult's chatter and Peyton found herself falling into a deep depression.

"You okay?" A maternal voice questioned. Peyton looked up to see Haley with her hands on her hips. The pretty brunette flashed her friend a smile before nudging her over with her hip, "Let me sit without you, Peyt."

The blonde scooted obediently for her friend and Haley bent over. The new owner of Red Bedroom Records stared at the old owner in pity. Haley's little hand draped over Peyton's long phalanges. She gave a stoic sigh, "Peyton, maybe you should go home. Nathan and I can bring Sawyer to you when this is all done."

"No," Peyton shock her head in dismay, "I need to see this you know. Maybe…" _Maybe he would realize what a mistake he mad and leave Brooke, _she wanted to say but couldn't. Instead, Peyton swallowed down her words. "Ugh, maybe I should go but I can't."

"He won't leave her." Haley propped her chin on the palm of her hand. Dark curls fell over her face as she whispered, "You can't keep holding on to this thing with Luke, Peyt. I know that it seemed epic and Lord knows I believed it, but it didn't work out."

"It might."

"Let it go."

First Jake, now Haley - She was really starting to tire of everyone's pessimism in regards to her and Lucas. They were True Love Always, Epic, the reason leaves fell in autumn…never mind the climate change. Hell, they were destiny. Nothing was going to prevent their love for each other. Lucas promised to always love her in The Unkindness of the Ravens and called her _his_ Comet in the sequel.

To deny that was to deny all the words he'd ever written about their love.

To deny all the words he'd ever written was to Desecration the Comet.

_---_

All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain:

_All is Lost - Hope Remains… & this war's __not__ OVER!_

**-tbc-**

* * *

Yes, I know… me and new stories but I figured since season 7 would be starting soon I'd give my version! LOL, anyway, you guys love my new shit: so don't front! Ha-ha-ha! This one's different- yeah, I still hate Peyton but her POV in this story is a driving force. Trust me Homies, you'll love it!

Speaking of Homies,

Much love & I'm Out!

_-Toddian_


End file.
